A Varia Halloween  Angel turned bad
by Renoisms
Summary: A spin-off of 'A Varia Halloween - Squalos Revenge' In which Bel finds that Fran isn't as innocent as his Angel costume implies. Yaoi Bel/Fran


**I thought I'd do a spin-off of 'A Varia Halloween - Squalo's Revenge'**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters mentioned  
><strong>

Stab. Red liquid oozed out spilled out onto the table.

"Bel-Senpai? What did that strawberry do you?" Fran droned, eyeing the obliterated fruit which was skewered by one of the Princes knifes.

"Ushishishi!" Bel laughed and pulled the red fruit off with his teeth. "Would you rather me direct my knifes somewhere else hmm?"

"I'm not wearing my hat tonight." Fran deadpanned. It was true, due to the Halloween festivities, all members of the Varia were required to dress up for this party. Instead of his usual frog hat, a glimmering halo decorated Fran's head. It matched his white robe and a pair of feathered wings that protruded from his back.

The Prince on the other hand was his opposite, black boots were pulled over red skinny jeans and a red and black striped t-shirt covered his torso. A tail was sewn to the back of his jeans and two horns sat upon his golden locks.

"Don't test me!" Bel frowned, turning to stab another innocent fruit and carelessly knocking a glass onto the floor. Growling he bent to pick it up. Fran felt his eyes bug out; his Senpai's skinny jeans were a little too clingy and showed off his lovely round bottom perfectly. Not to mention that tempting tail that was attached, wagging to and fro.

Fran had been lusting after _his _Prince for a while now, even if he was an idiot. He chewed on his lip thoughtfully. Should he make his move tonight? What if Bel-Senpai rejected him? He was brought out of his thoughts by said Senpai offering a knife skewered fruit to him.

"I'll have to decline; I only eat fruit that has been humanly prepared."

"Ushishi-what?" The Prince looked dumbfounded. Fran simply shook his head with a small smile.

"Tch whatever." The blonde Prince took the fruit for himself and Fran had the incredible urge to lick the bit of red juice than ran down his chin. Damn it, he couldn't go on like this, it was torture. He had to get Bel-Senpai away from that _sinful_ fruit!

"Bel-Senpai, do you want to dance?"

"Ushishishi! Dance? With you frog-head? Ushishishi! Ok then, I need a laugh."

Fran scowled slightly and looked around the room. It was pretty crowded so wouldn't be much, if any, attention on them.

"Come on then Senpai." His monotone declared and the Prince to the middle of the room.

The two started moving their bodies to the beat. Hips were swung, arms were wrapped around necks and legs were meshed together. It just happened, no one made the first move, it was just pure chemistry that brought the pair together in such a provocative way.

A faster song started and everyone on the dance floor went crazy. As the night drew on and the beat got heavier, bodies got closer, including Fran and Bel's. It got to point where they were grinding into each other, hips rolling together, both arousals becoming obvious to the other.

Fran gave the most seductive look he could muster before practically purring into his Senpai's ear; "Shall we take a break Senpai?"

The Prince was stunned, never had he heard Fran speak in such a tone and it turned him on like crazy. He quickly composed himself and returned the heated look before licking the shell of the young illusionists' ear. "I thought you'd never ask ushishishi."

They made their way through the crowd until they reached the bar. Looking at the clock they were surprised to find they had already been there two hours. There was no sign of their fellow Varia members anywhere.

"Let's get a drink Senpai."

Bel inwardly growled; this was not the sort of 'break' he had in mind. He was hot and he had a raging hard-on in his pants that wasn't going away anytime soon. The Prince as thankful for the low lighting, his 'problem' shouldn't be noticed too easily.

Fran grabbed two sodas and two cupcakes for the both of them and set them on the bar. Fran made quick work of his cupcake, it tasted so good, it was very creamy.

He glanced over at Bel, "Are you not going to eat that Bel-Senpai?"

Bel sighed and looked at Fran, his scowl from before turning into a smirk.

"I already have something sweet I want," he said, licking frosting off the corner of Frans' mouth. Fran gasped and blushed.

"Ushishishi, you know you're not fooling anyone with that Angel costume. I think you're actually a very bad boy." Bel grabbed Frans chin between his fingers and pulling his face close, forced their lips together.

"S-Stop S-Senpai!" Fran pushed the Prince away; they weren't as well hidden as they were on the dance floor.

"Is that really what you want? Ushishishi…" Bel challenged. His eyes bore into Frans', making the illusionist gulp. That look broke him, he couldn't resist it. It was too full of want, too full of need. If he kept looking, he would inevitably succumb, but he couldn't bring himself to look away.

"N-Not really S-Senpai." He stammered.

With that one mumbled word, Bel threw Fran over his shoulder and carried him toward the doors, only to be intercepted by a pimp.

"Leaving so soon?" The pink haired pimp asked.

Bel simply raised a dismissive hand and kept walking. He pushed open one of the French doors leading out into the garden and sits Fran on one of the benches. He settles himself beside him, suddenly a bit unsure on how to proceed. Fran, feeling daring, turned towards the Prince. Ignoring the questioning look sent his way, he placed his hand on the crotch of Bels jeans'; fondling and kneading the cock that was already rock hard.

"Ushishishi! Oh you are so not an ANGEL," Bel grunted out.

Fran chuckled and kept massaging his Senpai though his jeans before deciding to take it to the next step.

A hiss escaped Bels lips as his cock was released from its confines, the cool air feeling good on his heated flesh. Fran wrapped his hand around it and squeezed lightly, the action causing Bel to breathe in sharply through his clenched teeth. Fran leaned his head down and licked from the base to the tip. There, he sucked the head into his mouth, released and put it back in, teasing.

"Frog-head!" The pleasured Prince warned.

Fran took the hint and dropped his head as far as it would go and realised Bel was biting his lip, holding back his moans. That would not do. Fran gave an unforgiving suck, determined to at least get a groan or a whimper.

Bel was in pain. Everything Fran was doing to him made him just want to throw his head back and empty his lungs. But he couldn't because he didn't want the whole party hearing him. Still, even though it went against his rules, he had to let it out. A long moan escaped his lips and he felt Fran shudder. He couldn't help it. That beautiful, wet, hot mouth around his dick was too much.

Fran continued to bob his head up and down, hand pumping the base where his mouth couldn't reach. When his mouth got to the top, he would use his tongue to play with the slit. Then, when he went down, he would suck until his cheeks hollowed. Fran repeated the process several times, relishing the sounds that escaped _his _Senpai _his _Princes lips.

Bel started to roll his hips up, effectively fucking the Celedon haired boys mouth, grunting and mewling.

"Hnngh! Aah! Frannnn! Yes! Ungh! Suck my dick!"

Fran was going to come in his boxers at this rate. Bels dirty mouth was such a turn on!

A few more thrusts into Fran's hot cavern and the Prince exploded; black stars took over his vision as several shots of his seed were unloaded down the illusionist's throat who swallowed it all greedily.

"Fuck nnngh Fran! Yes!"

Fran couldn't hold it back when he felt the hot come splash the insides of his mouth, the taste was exquisite. He flooded his pants whilst whimpering around Bel softening cock.

Fran let the flaccid meat fall from his lips, looking up to meet the blonde Princes eyes. He was collapsed against the bench, panting and looking fully sated.

Coming down from his high, Bel reached out to lift Fran's white robe but was stopped by said Angels hand.

"I-I errm, I came when Bel-Senpai did." Fran blushed.

Bel was surprised but also pleased he could have that effect on the young illusionist. Tucking himself back into his jeans, he grins and pulls he horns off his head. He pushes Frans halo aside and sets the horns in its place.

"Ushishishi, you deserve those horns, devil boy! I'm going to fuck you so hard when we get back!" Fran squeaked as Bel squeezed his package through his robe.

This was turning out to be a very eventful Halloween!

-The End-


End file.
